Hina
Captain Hina (ヒナ大佐 Hina Taisa) is an officer in the Marines, and the object of both Jango's and Fullbody's affections. Appearence Statistics *''Japanese Name'': *''Romanized Name'': *''English Name'': *''Current occupation'' : Captain in charge of the Marines "Black Cage Corps" Black Spear Squadron" . *''Nicknames'': "The Black Cage" *''Age'': She is 32 years old. SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.27 - Chapter 248, Fan question: What are the profiles of Smoker and Hina? *''Affiliations'': Marines *''Japanese VA'': *''English VA'': Kathleen Delaney *''First Appearence'': *''Lastest Appearence'': *''Fighting Style'': Hand to hand *''Devil Fruit'': Ori Ori no Mi :*''Meaning'': Ori means "cage" :*''English Name'': :*''Type'': Paramecia :*''Effect'': Allows a foe to pass through the body, encaging them in a ring of iron. Personality She has received the nickname "Hina the Black Cage" (黒檻のヒナ Kuro-Ori no Hina) because of her Ori Ori no Mi (オリオリの実) ability, which allows her to form restraints on people by swiping her limbs through them. Hina has a tendency to speak in the third person, though this only seems to add to her attractiveness for her subordinates. It is usual for young children in Japan to refer to themselves by using their own name. This is seen as "cute". For her part, however, she coldly spurns any advances made towards her. She is a long-time friend of Captain Smoker, joining the Marines at the same time as him, and helping him getting out of situations where Smoker could have been fired. Abilities and Powers Hina has eaten the Devil Fruit Ori Ori no Mi granting her the ability to let others pass through her body, in the process getting encaged in a ring of iron. Weapons Aside from being a tough Marine and a Devil Fruit user, Hina also has at her disposal the Black Cage Corps. So far only "Black Cage Corps: Black Spear Squadron" has been seen. History Past Story What little is known about her is that once upon a time she was at the Marine academy training along side Smoker. While she was a shinning example Smoker was a trouble maker and often she had to bail him out on occusions. Present Story Hine is first seen in Jango's mini-series, when Jango and Fullbody spot her and become her followers. Hina is formerly introduced during attacking the Straw Hat Pirates at Alabasta as they try to leave. She is forced out of formation by Mr. 2 using his Mane Mane no Mi powers to trick her. Later she has no other choice but to give up chasing them after Luffy threw the spears the "Black Cage Corps: Black spear Squadron" had fired at them back in their direction, damaging the ships much to Hina's annoyance. She is last seen in the Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" mini-series capturing Miss Valentine. She was once again tricked by Mr. 2's Mane Mane no mi powers when he disguised himself this time as Mr. 3. Trivia *In a recent Japanese Fan Poll, Hina is currently ranked the 36th most popular character in One Piece. Related Articles References External Links *Hina the Black Cat Fanlisting Category:Marines Category:Marine Captains Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Female Category:Human